Artistic License
by bluemimosa
Summary: In which the Kenshin-gumi hang out at home, Kaoru tries to earn a little extra income, and the author attempts to explain the cover of manga volume 3.


It started simply enough. Kaoru and Kenshin had just returned from grocery shopping and she was grumbling about how the price of rice had gone up again. Yahiko was practicing in the yard and Sano was lazing on the porch. After a pointed glance and a comment about freeloading he opened one eye and said, "I know a way you guys can earn some extra money."

Everyone turned to look at him and but only Yahiko said what they were all thinking.

"Legally?"

"Che, of course it's on level. There's a gaijin who's slumming in the row houses right now and he's looking for people to paint."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "What kind of painting?"

"Calm down, he's completely harmless. He wants painting of people in traditional clothes to sell to other foreigners as souvenirs."

"If this is such a good deal why aren't you doing it?" she asked.

Yahiko piped up, "I'm betting that tacky outfit wasn't traditional enough."

Kenshin quickly escaped into the house to make dinner. By the time he brought it out Yahiko and Sano had stopped fighting and Kaoru had accepted the offer.

The next day the painter came. He introduced himself with a name Kenshin could not pronounce and so promptly forgot. Kaoru had spent the morning going through the storeroom to find her mother's old formal kimonos which she then showed the gaijin. After they had settled on a multi-layered blue furisode Kaoru left to change. Yahiko, who was already bored with the proceedings wandered off to practice leaving Kenshin to entertain the stranger.

The artist looked over Kenshin's threadbare outfit. "Is that a real samurai sword? Almost no one wears them anymore."

Well, they are illegal now, Kenshin thought a little guiltily as he nodded his head.

"Can I see it?"

Reluctantly Kenshin slid the sakabato out of its scabbard and held it out for inspection. He braced himself for the inevitable questions. However the artist didn't even notice the blade was reversed.

After considering several alternatives the artist had Kaoru kneel on the porch where he could take advantage of the natural light. He assured her he would paint in a different background. Kenshin settled in to do the laundry and keep his eye on the visitor.

The artist had Kaoru adjust the drape of her Kimono and position one her arms to show off the length of the sleeve. However he still wasn't satisfied. He called Kenshin over to stand behind her muttering something about "The composition needs another focus point."

Then he set up easel and began working. Kaoru stared and the artist and tried to figure out what he was doing. The large easel and the little tubes of color were so different from the ink and parchment her grandfather had used to paint. Behind her Kenshin shifted his weight from one foot to the other and wondered if he'd be able to finish his chores that day.

"That's it," the artist finally said after what must have been hours. Kaoru got up as quickly as her now stiff knees would allow.

"Can I see it?"

"Oh, it's not done-I've just jotted down some studies of the pose and face and lighting. I'll finish it off at my studio later." And covering the canvas, collecting his sketches and handing Kaoru the modeling fee he left.

Kaoru slowly rotated her shoulder and turned to Kenshin "you know, I think practicing is easier. Well, there's still time to put Yahiko through his paces today."

And with that life returned to normal.

Kenshin had almost forgotten about the scatterbrained painter a few weeks later. It was a sunny afternoon and Kaoru and Yahiko would soon be back from one of the other Dojos. He was preparing the bath when Sano strode through the gate with a flat package under his arm.

"Hey Kenshin! Is dinner ready yet?"

"It's three in the afternoon. No."

"Well, where's the girl? I've got that painting for her." He grinned down at Kenshin. "The gaijin said he couldn't sell it—no one would believe a Japanese man had red hair."

Kenshin sighed. If he had a yen for every time someone made a comment on his rather conspicuous hair . . . but he wouldn't have thought foreigners would have such a problem with it. Their hair came in all sorts of odd colors.

Sano meanwhile had propped the package on the porch and begun to unwrapping it.

Kenshin starred at the image. The artist had worked him in alright. He was standing directly behind Kaoru with a vacant expression on his face. The artist had also added patterns to his clothes, probably in an attempt to make them look formal. It didn't look like any formal clothing he'd ever seen.

"Kenshin what exactly are you supposed to be doing with your sword?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Still, Jochan looks pretty good. I didn't know she had anything that low cut"

"She doesn't. I'm afraid this painting will embarrass her."

"I'd be afraid of more than that. She'll probably be mad at you for not noticing the painter was a pervert."

"Me? I'm not the one who brought him here. You said he was harmless."

"Hmmm, tell you what—you let me snag that bath and I'll forget I ever brought that thing over."

Kenshin sighed again. Trust Sano to try and get himself out of trouble and then act like he was doing Kenshin a favor. He took a closer look at the paining. He looked like an idiot and Kaoru dono looked—well it was best not to dwell on that. He went to hide the painting in the back of the storage shed. The way back.


End file.
